The Strongest Bond
by Grey Temple
Summary: Is blood thicker than water? Do the bonds of family outweigh everything else? What if they did? What if they didn't? What will change on this prophesized path when someone who no one knows exists, decides to go their own way? What if they decide they don't want to be unknown? What if they decide the war is theirs to fight to? Warning: Slash


**Summary:** Is blood thicker than water? Do the bonds of family outweigh everything else? What if they did? What if they didn't? What will change on this prophesized path when someone who no one knows exists, decides to go their own way? What if they decide they don't want to be unknown? What if they decide the war is theirs to fight to?

 **Warnings:** Will contain past and current slash and MPreg. Don't like, don't read.

 **Pairings:** Lucius/Severus (past), more later

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing this.

* * *

Prologue

*Flashback*

"Severus, you know what you mean to me. What you will always mean to me," the blond wizard says exasperatedly to the darker haired one in front of him.

"Which is why you are to be married in a week; married to someone else," Severus snaps, sneering at the other male.

With a heavy sigh Lucius reaches out a hand towards the raven locks undeterred as Severus takes a step back. Grasping the others neck, light gray eyes meet onyx ones. "Narcissa is a friend. One who knows about duty and about us. The marriage is only in name-"

"Only in name," Severus scoffs trying to rid the pale hand from his neck and failing, "She'll take your name, your home, your side and your bed. While I'm suppose to be your dirty secret; an insignificant-"

"No!" Lucius shouts cutting him off and shoving Severus against the wall. Their faces so close their breath caressing each other's skin. "Not my bed, never my bed. She knows my heart lies only with you. Even when a heir is concerned I'll never touch her. It will only be you, Sev."

The aristocratic wizard rests his forehead against the other's; eyes closed. Severus releases the tension in his body, bringing his hands to rest on Lucius' arms. Eyes meet once more and the potions apprentice's mouth goes dry at the emotions storming in his partner's usually calm gaze.

"I'd marry you if I could," Lucius whispers and Severus gasps softly. "I'd proudly hold your hand for the world to see. I'd give you everything anyone could ever want. All for you; if only it didn't put you in danger. If only it didn't place my father's wrath on you...or our Lord's."

Flinching Severus can't help but tense his left forearm where the dark mark stains his skin. Moving a hand from Severus' neck to his left hand, Lucius grasps it firmly their fingers intertwining. Closing the small distance between them he brushes their lips together lightly before slowly pulling away.

The sigh that escapes the black haired teen causes the other to smile and say, "Never doubt you are my only Severus, my only love. It pains me that I have to hide you; but you will never be insignificant. I have to keep you safe. Though I will always be on your side. You will always have my heart."

Running a hand through his lover's platinum blond locks all the anger and fear evaporates from Severus' body as the words and promises wash over him. A fire ignites within and a smile plays at his lips, but he can't help but ask, "Always?"

Lucius laughs lightly, glad the fighting is done. Wrapping his love even closer to himself he can't help but answer back, "Always." Before bringing their lips together once more.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

February 2nd, 1982

Shaking his head softly Severus adds three dragon scales to the simmering cauldron in front of him, watching it turn into a copper color. Stirring the potion his thoughts drift back to the memory of him and Lucius. It happened right before the blond graduated and only a month after his own acceptance into the Dark Lord's ranks.

It was also the last time they spoke like that, like lovers, like partners. The physical aspect never stopped but something did, and he wasn't going to think about that now. Lucius has been busy; after the supposed defeat of the Dark Lord he's been using every influence he has to stay out of Azkaban. He's also trying to maintain the pristine Malfoy image; with his wife...and son.

Severus stops working. Closing his eyes the Potions Master tries to contain his emotions. He knew this was coming, he'd known since their...relationship began. It was the blond's duty; to carry on the Malfoy name, marry a pureblood girl, have an heir. A son. And he did, Draco Lucius Malfoy born a bit over the year and a half ago.

But the Hogwarts professor could never hate little Draco; not when he's part of Lucius. No, Severus simply hated himself, hated the position he put himself in. The pain of looking from the outside in; into what was suppose to be his family. He shifts unsteady, did he truly expect Lucius to give up everything for him? Being named the blond baby's Godfather simply twisted the knife further in. But he can take the pain, he's use to it.

Throwing two dove feathers and the dust of a crushed wolf fang into the pot, the dark haired wizard watches the potion carefully. But his thoughts drag their attention once more the to the arictocratic blond. The Malfoy lord never knew of his deal with Dumbledore or that Severus' alliance never truly belonged to the dark.

Severus never knew where Lucius' own loyalties were placed. So he kept his secret from the other. The very fact of not knowing where Lucius stood in the war or where he currently stands with the potion master himself is what's causing the secrecy of brewing of this potion alone. Subconsciously Severus curls an arm around his abdomen.

His last visit with Lucius seemed to have some leftover affects. Stirring the potion counter-clockwise four times, Severus questions his sanity once more. Perhaps it's just his mind reacting to what he knows he can never have. That there symptoms are just in his head. Sighing the wizard takes a vial of his own blood from his robe pocket and slowly pours it into the cauldron.

Minutes tick by slowly. He'll know in just a few more if it turns green then it all was in his head and he couldn't possible be pregnant, if it turns purple...he is. And Severus doesn't know which he prefers. If he was what would he tell Lucius? Could he even tell him?

No.

Severus startles at how quickly he answers himself. But finds the answer to be true. The only true side Lucius is on is his own. To tell him meant telling him everything, and that could lead to his death, or the child's. Or Lucius could just take the baby.

The Potions Master's heart freezes and his breath catches. Lucius could do it to. Take their child, Severus' child. Have Narcissa be its mother, Draco an older brother, Lucius the proud father. And he would be...nothing...again. The family he so desperately wants could be ripped away once more. No.

Severus will no longer hold onto all those false promises Lucius told him, or those hopeless dreams of them finally being together. He couldn't – wouldn't risk his child to the dark.

Looking down at the potion, a layer of white foam slowly turns to steam and evaporates. He'll know soon enough now. His fate... and perhaps the fate of a baby. Shivering slightly Severus knows the Dark Lord will return to cause chaos and war again; this world will never be safe, not with the prophecies haunting the Wizarding World.

The last of the foam clears and Severus takes a breath before looking down into the cauldron and he stares blankly at the purple liquid swirling around. Curling both hands over his stomach one word escapes him.

"Fuck."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for readings! Reviews are welcome! This is my first fanfiction to be published so I'll be grateful for any constructive criticism and pointers.

 **Thank you ~ Grey**


End file.
